


Smile

by wolffairy506



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Ron being his jerky self, Violence, but mostly stays jessick cannon, cute Aaric fluff, eric is a strong lil cinnamon roll, post-Alexandria, slight richonne overlays, spoilers for s6e5 and basically all of them if you aren't caught up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alexandria is overrun, where will the survivors live? What will become of the small group of stragglers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overrun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own AMC's "The Walking Dead"

     "SOMEONE COVER THE LEFT GATE," Yelled a slim man with wild tangles of ebony hair, which fell into his bandaged face and flicked in his eyes. A slender, beautifully dark skinned black woman took off running, Japanese sword Katana in hand.

     "Glenn," she called out, both hands on the sword. "Come with!" A young Asian man with a handsome cheek structure whipped his head to the side, catching sight of the slender woman. After glancing at the gorgeous brunette fighting beside him, he burst off in the other woman's direction.

     Roamers filled the camp, spilling over the fences and tearing into some unlucky citizens of Alexandria. The Asian man- Glenn- pressed the trigger of his handgun multiple times before accepting that it was out of ammunition. Swearing under his breath, he holstered his gun and pulled out a knife the length of his forearm. As the roamers grew closer, he sprung and sunk the blade into their soft skulls, blood spattering his clothing.

     A tall brunette watched the scene with dismay, holding a slightly shorter ginger to his side. They were huddled behind a bush- the redhead couldn't run as fast as the others due to his broken ankle.

     "Aaron," he muttered quietly, umber brown eyes moving to the brunette's misty blue-gray. "We can't just stay hidden. We have to help!" The dark skinned woman swung her sword with bold confidence and determination, the skill clear in her arching strokes.

     "You know we can't, Eric," Aaron whispered back to the redhead, who gave him a resentful look before pulling away and limping down the street, knives in both hands. Aaron ran after him quickly.

     "Where the heck are you going?" Aaron yelled after Eric, who didn't stop lurching ahead. As he reached the herd, he drove his arms forwards, blades sinking into the roamers' head with a sickening crunch. Aaron stayed next to Eric, protectively guarding him. As one roamer with his entrails torn out dropped down as low as his feet got close, Eric lunged, but tripped over his walking boot and fell to the blood soaked ground. The roamer advanced, and Eric thought he would die right then and there when a glimmering blade swung into view and decapitated the roamer swiftly. Eric glanced up and saw the slender woman- Michonne- with the glittering Katana, slick with crimson blood.

     Then there was Aaron, who rushed to Eric's side hastily and pulled him to his feet, then practically dragged him in the direction that Tara, Carl, and Judith had gone.

     "Please," Aaron begged, sounding close to tears. "Please go with them." The ginger just shook his head stubbornly.

     As another roamer grew close, Aaron raised his knife. Just as the brunette was going to spring, an arrow whizzed by and sunk into the creature's head. It crumpled to the ground.

     "Aaron!" Shouted a stocky man with large biceps, his dusky hazel hair falling into his face, bangs long and greasy. "C'mon! This way!" He continued, crossbow swinging in all directions. He lifted an arm and gestured to a small hole in the fence, in which Michonne and Glenn were heading to.

     "Y'all gotta hurry, we don' got much time!" His southern accented voice cut through the drone of snarls from the roamers. Aaron grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him alongside, following in the stocky man's wake.

     He moved a little too quickly for Eric's current pace. "Daryl," Aaron called out, voice frantic. "Help us!" He pleaded-- Eric was limping badly; it was a wonder he was still standing. Daryl doubled back and slung another arm around his colleague's partner, speeding up the process.

     Daryl and the others quickly headed over to the hole in the fence, "Eric, you go first," Aaron said, frantically scanning the area behind them to see if anyone was left behind. Eric struggled to get through the opening, but eventually made it out on the other side. While Daryl shot the approaching roamers, Aaron squeezed through the opening and helped Eric back to his feet. When Daryl had the chance, he too went through.

     "Over here!" Cried Glenn as he waved his hand in the air- they were only a bit farther ahead than them. They quickly rushed over to Glenn, Michonne, and the other woman with short brown hair.

     "Where's Rick?" Daryl asked as he turned around, eyeing the overrun camp. A woman with gray, slightly short hair made her way out of the hole in the fence before racing over to where the small group huddled. In one of her hands she held a rather large first aid kit, and in her other hand a flare gun. It was in that moment that Eric realized the pretty, pregnant brunette- Maggie- was bleeding heavily from a gash on her left arm.

     "Maggie, give me your arm," the gray haired woman ordered, handing the flare gun to Glenn as she motioned for the injured brunette to sit on the leaf-strewn floor. Reluctantly Maggie complied, plopping down on the cold ground and laying he arm in the other woman's lap.

     "Carol, do you know what you're doing?" Glenn inquired carefully, eyes wary. Carol stopped what she was doing to shoot him a bored and slightly exasperated look.

     Her lips curled back slightly, turning them into pale white lines. "No, Glenn. I do not posses the skills to clean a shallow wound. Sorry for offering something I cannot give." Carol was rarely sarcastic to this level, and Glenn crossed his arms and took a step back, submitting to Queen Carol's wrath.

     As Carol tended to the wound, Daryl paced anxiously, his crossbow loaded and finger on the trigger, ready to fire at any given moment. "Where's Rick?" Michonne questioned, parroting Daryl's earlier question. Her eyes flitted to the pacing Daryl, then to the gay couple. Daryl didn't answer, so Eric took it upon himself.

     "Last we saw, he was hightailing it to the way that Tara, Carl and Judith went," he supplied, hoping Michonne would find it helpful. She didn't. Her eyebrows furrowed as she glanced off in the distance.


	2. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group must decide if they are to go looking for Rick & Company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own AMC's "The Walking Dead"
> 
> I always have kind of seen Tobin as a homophobe... Maybe he's not, I don't know, that's just my take on the character.

     "Daryl, we can't wait long. We've already recovered some others, now we need to start moving on." Carol insisted to Daryl, who narrowed his gray blue eyes at her. She was referring to the lookout guard, Spencer, the short , fiery leader, Deanna, the broken woman, Sasha, and the burly ginger, Abraham.

     "I thin' we got more time," he murmured, gaze flicking back to the overrun camp with eyes like that of a wolf's. They were wary and acute to surroundings and clues, a striking a contrast from the rest of his neutral and brown scale features.

     The gray haired woman stalked away after shooting Daryl an exasperated glare- not that he saw it, anyway. The archer was so intent on all of the exits of the now-in-ruins Alexandrian town, he didn't notice the man walking up to him until he tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

     The dusky hazel haired man nearly jumped out his skin as he whipped up his crossbow and took aim at the person.

     "Woah, I'm a friend," the man said in his calming, monotone voice used to lull others in a state of security. Daryl let his crossbow swing to his side in one hand, while the other clenched into a fist.

     "God, Aaron," he mumbled, along with a few swears that were lost after he turned his head away in exasperation. Aaron shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced back at the camp as well, his misty blue eyes tracing the edges of the broken community.

     "I don't know what we should do," he mused to Daryl, not peeling his eyes off his old home. "We can't leave our people here, especially not Judith and Rick, but the roamers are moving through Alexandria. Soon enough they will look for food elsewhere, and they will stumble upon us. Eric can't run fast. I- I'm--" he broke off, eyes finally falling to the leaf littered floor. _Torn_. The unspoken word hung in the air like a foul stench.

     Aaron took a deep breath. "Feels good to get that off my chest," he sighed with relief. "Better go back- Eric will worry." The brunet strode off back towards the slightly wooded area in which they were taking cover. Aaron swept his glance over the small group. He counted the number of people mentally. _Rosita, Sasha, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Deanna, Abraham, Tobin, Carol, and his ginger prince, Eric._ Eleven people, not including Aaron. Eleven people to cover his back. Eleven. The brunet's eyes now focused on the group's surroundings. They sat in a small hollow, the trees here with thin but tall. They provided a small amount of cover, but not nearly enough. Propped up against the thickest trunked trees were Maggie, Rosita, and Eric himself. Rosita had a long cut from her knuckles to were her forearm ended, but it wasn't too deep. Maggie's cut had been doctored by Carol, and Glenn stood near her, a long knife in hand. He was watching to be sure his heavily pregnant wife wouldn't be taken from him. Aaron made his way to his own partner's side and settled down next to him. Eric nestled into Aaron chest as they sat, watching the camp bustle around them.

     "We can't stay here." Said Eric, his head turning up to face Aaron's. "It doesn't have enough cover. We'll need a place with walls and a roof- plus, it's going to rain." Aaron didn't doubt this; Eric always had a sense for weather.

     "We have to give it a little longer," Aaron murmured, and the ginger understood. Eric closed his eyes slowly, finally giving into the violent pull of sleep. His brunet guard stroked the ginger's thin arm as he drifted off, fingers absent mindly tracing the other man's lean features as his thoughts wandered.

     He wondered about where they would go, and if they would go searching for the others.

     Now Aaron could sense the thickness of the air and taste the humidity on the breeze. A rain storm was coming. They would need to find shelter soon. Aaron shifted under Eric's comforting weight, wondering if he should wake the ginger so he could talk to Carol about what they would need to do. Aaron glanced down at the ginger-topped bundle settled on his broad chest, and watched Eric's chest rise up and down. His full rose pink lips were parted slightly, and a small whistling noise came from them. _Oh, God,_ Aaron thought, his hands resting on Eric's. _He's just so cute..._ But Aaron had to get up, so he gently nudged the redhead with a curled finger to his cheek.

     "Hey," he whispered to Eric, who stirred slightly. "I have to get up," Eric blinked sleepily at Aaron. He then groaned, but rolled off of the brunette groggily. The taller man of the two patted a hand on Eric's muscle-taught chest before launching himself to his feet and stalking across the survivor-strewn clearing.

     Deanna was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest, eyes uncomprehending her surroundings.

     Abraham was helping tend to Rosita's cut, and Daryl was sitting in the distance, pale coral light of sunset lining his features.

     Carol stood in the middle of the makeshift camp, eyes narrowed at the sky. "It's going to rain," she commented as Aaron drew closer.

     Aaron nodded. "Maybe we should send scouts, you know, to see if we can find Rick and the others?" Carol looked ever so slightly entertained by the possibility, and nodded a little. She turned to Aaron curtly and squared her shoulders to him.

     "Can you take Tobin, Michonne, Glenn and Daryl down? I have to stay behind to keep this place sane," she asked, her eyes intent on Aaron, who nodded. "Thank you, but be quick. If there is evidence that they didn't make it, give up and fall back. Don't take too big of risks. If you don't find them soon, come back." She instructed, and Aaron set off to round up his roster of fighters.

     He whistled to Daryl, who came running. The brunet chuckled to himself at the prospect. Aaron explained the situation, and the other man nodded curtly.

     They then gathered up Michonne and Glenn, and Aaron set them to gather supplies while he found Tobin. The huge, lumberjack of a man stood leaning on a tree, machine gun in hand.

     "I'm leading a scout team out to look for the others, and Carol asked me to bring you."

     Tobin squared his shoulders to the shorter man. "Will you be leading it, pretty boy?"

     Aaron shifted uncomfortably. He hated that term for him- and it confused him. Pretty boys were the ones who spent hours on their hair, and flirted until they dropped. It wasn't exactly a gay slur, but when it was hurled at Aaron, it was. The brunet stared Tobin in the eyes, trying to keep his cool.

     "Yes," he said with annoying calmness. Tobin narrowed his eyes.

     "I won't take orders from a fag." The man stated, starring down Aaron with a look of loathing hatred. Aaron, once again, sucked in his breath and swallowed his pride. "Carol's orders." He said in his silky, smooth voice.

     Tobin scoffed. "I don't care what the gray haired lady says," he challenged, eyes fiery. "I ain't takin' orders from a homo who sucks face with a faggoty ginger all day." _Pow!_ A crack so quick it was shocking clocked Tobin across the jaw as Aaron grinded his teeth together.

     "Don't you ever talk about Eric that way." He growled quietly through gritted teeth. Aaron's misty blue eyes burned, anger causing them to light up like azure flames in a brown-scale sky.

     Tobin raised a meaty fist to return some of what Aaron had given, but the shorter man ducted under his sluggish blow and hooked an arm around Tobin's legs. He hit them in the most vulnerable spot- the back of the knee- and Tobin fell to his knees involuntarily. Aaron sent a swift kick to the man's stomach before glaring and spinning off in the other direction. He had better things to do than tussle with a ignorant homophobe.


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the group find in overrun Alexandria?

     "Glenn, that side," Daryl mouthed as the group huddled behind a small dumpster. They had re-entered the town is pursuit of survivors, and were dodging small groups of roamers swiftly as they scoured the overrun camp.

     Glenn shuffled to the other side where Daryl had gestured to, keeping low to the ground. He peeked over a small wall of a porch, and beckoned for the rest of the group.

     A rustling sounded behind the team, and they whirled around.

     "Daryl?" A voice called out quietly, the roughness in it suggesting a dehydrated man. He stepped out of the shadows, and was revealed as a slim, ebony haired man with bandages freckling his defined face.

     Daryl shifted. "Rick?" Behind Rick, seven new figures melted out of the shadows. One was a kid, who couldn't have been older than fifteen, face covered with pale freckles. The kid held a baby in his arms, hoisting her up carefully. The other two were also kids, one looking about fifteen. The other looked no older than nine. Two women stood close together- one had dark hair and dark eyes, with a slim waisted, wide-hipped figure; the other had light hair and blue-green eyes. She was curvy, and stood in such a manner that would suggest she was a asset of the background rather than a person. Her glasses sat askew on her lightly freckled nose and she gripped hands with the dark haired woman. The tallest shape was man with brown-black hair. He had a shadow of stubble, and an inquisitive look. The last figure was a blonde woman with green eyes and pale, smooth skin. She swept her glance to Rick quickly, looking to him for what to do. He didn't return her gaze.

     Aaron recognized all of those people. Carl, Judith, Ron, Sam, Tara, Denise, Spencer, and Jessie.

     "Oh, God, Rick," Michonne breathed before striding over to him. She wrapped her thin arms around him and hugged him fiercely.

     Aaron looked to Spencer and nodded- Deanna's son had never been Aaron's favorite, due to him occasionally backing up a homophobe or two, but in the big picture, Spencer was a good man. The dark haired man sent a curt nod back.

     "Aaron, oh thank goodness," Denise sighed as Aaron got closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly embrace.

     Denise had come out to Aaron and Eric long ago. She has simply arrived on their doorstep and fell into Aaron's arms, crying. Eric had shown up soon after, and he had wrapped his arms around her as well. They slowly moved to the living room, while Aaron held Denise and Eric ran to make tea.

     Denise sniffed once a cup of tea was swaddled in her hands, and began. "I-I'm gay," she murmured. The couple shot each other glances of empathy. They spent the rest of the day telling Denise that this was good- that realizing who she is, is good.      

     They vowed not to mention it to anyone, and she'd been escorted by the two back to her place at around ten-thirty. Ever since, Aaron had a respect for Denise. He could tell how hard she had to fight herself and her standards.

     "Have you seen anyone else?" Michonne inquired hesitantly, dark eyes shifting among the new group.

     Denise spoke up. "I saw Eugene a couple hours ago, right before Spencer and Tara found me." she supplied in a quiet voice. "Down by the pantry."

     She had scarcely finished talking before Rick set off down the path, moving along quickly. The rest of the group was forced to hustle behind him, keeping as quiet as possible.


	4. Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gave them both quite a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, this one's really short. :P

     A black mullet alerted the group of Eugene. He sat behind a dumpster, fiddling with a handgun. Tara broke away from Denise and ran to the sitting man, and enclosing him in a warm hug.

     "You scared me..." She murmured to he man, who hugged back.

     Eugene looked exhausted- there were red bags under his bloodshot eyes, his lips dry and cracked. There was a cut on his shoulder, but otherwise, he looked exceptionally fine for being alone for hours un-trained.

     The black haired man shifted. "I scared myself quite a bit as well." He mumbled, and the pair laughed.

     "We'd better start back," Aaron mused. "Night is falling." The rest of the group seemed to agree.


	5. Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where to go now? Their home is lost, and a storm is blowing in...

     When back at the makeshift camp, the survivors joined around to discuss their options.

     "We cannot," Carol bellowed, voice utterly serious. "stay here. The storm will blow in, and we will all get sick, if not blown away. We must seek out shelter."

     The camp sat around a small fire, eyes regarding the speaker warily.

     Rosita and Abraham sat close, as did Tara and Denise, Rick and Jessie, Glenn and Maggie, and Aaron and Eric.

     The second Aaron had returned, he'd been knocked to the ground by Eric with a clobbering hug. The shape kissed him sloppily, tears rolling down his face.

    "Never do that again," he pleaded through kisses. "God, I love you, you idiot."

     Now Eric sat on the cold ground, his head resting on Aaron's comforting shoulder. His pale eyelids felt heavy, and they drifted shut as Aaron draped an arm around the ginger's shivering body.

     Aaron didn't find it as hard to pay attention, he just didn't want to share anything.

     Ultimately, the group had decided to seek shelter, and Daryl had suggest the barn that had been used so long ago. Aaron cocked an eyebrow, wondering how far the group could walk.

     Jessie pursed her pink lips. "I know where a couple cars are," she added, green eyes searching out the others' emotions. They all perked up and directed their attention squarely at her.


	6. The Smell of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "KEEP MOVING!"

     "Three cars- all at your disposal." Jessie announced as she uncovered the three minivans, and dropped the keys in Rick's hand. She had led them to a ditch not far from the old Alexandria, dead leaves littering the ground as the cold wind stirred them. The sun barely peeked over the horizon, and as nightfall came upon them, it became cooler. Aaron could see his breath swirling in the air.

     Daryl furrowed his eyebrows. "They got gas?" He questioned, eyes wary.

     Jessie nodded. "Full tanks."

It was Sasha who spoke up next. "Why?"

     Jessie shifted. "When we first came here- things were bad with Pete. Not as bad as they got, but bad. I decided that if this went south, I would need a backup plan." She stopped there, assuming that was enough of an answer. They didn't have time to prompt for more.

     "Alright, Daryl and Glenn, you two drive. I'll take one too," Rick paused. "Everyone else, pile in, as many to a car as physically possible."

     The group did as they were told. Rick threw the designated drivers their keys, and the others opened car doors and began leaping in.

     Maggie sat in the passenger seat in the car Glenn was piloting. In the way back seats were Tobin, Deanna, and Spencer, and in the second row were Tara, Eugene, and Denise. In the car that Daryl drove, Carol sat passenger. Sasha, Abraham, and Rosita sat in the second row, and in the third sat Aaron and Eric. In the car Rick was driving, Michonne sat shotgun. In the second row was Carl and Judith, and in the third were Jessie, Sam, and Ron.

     The cars set off down the isolated road, whisking dead leaves into the crisp air as they went. Eric could hardly see over the burly ginger- Abraham, so he turned to Aaron and have him a sad look. The brunet pursed his full lips and hugged Eric sadly. Aaron smiled. He liked being in the way back. No one could see them there. They could do whatever they wanted. Aaron kissed Eric's ear quietly. The coppery haired man shivered.

     After twenty or so minutes, Aaron shot a glance to the front of the car. It was completely dark now.

     In the front, the former recruiter could see Carol holding open a map, and gesturing wildly to it. Daryl grumbled something back at her that Aaron didn't catch.

     It was Abraham- what with his usual bluntness- who spoke. "You know where we're going?" He bellowed, and Daryl grunted.

     "Nah, man. We jus' been circlin' a beer house fo' half an hour." The five sitting in the back sent each other glances that seemed to say, _tread lightly_.

     "How much time left?" Aaron voiced, peering out the back windshield. He saw a minivan, theirs, maybe fifteen feet behind, and turned his attention back onto the uncharacteristically sarcastic navigator.

     Daryl scowled. "I don' know. I'm jus' followin' Rick." Carol shot a gaze back to check that Glenn was still trailing then.  

     "Now would y'all shUT UP?" Daryl growled, and the company raised their eyebrows in a manner that said _okay, whatever_.

     Fifteen more minutes passed, and the seven survivors were becoming restless.

     "Daryl, are you sure you know where your go-" Sasha's inquiry was cut short but a shout from Daryl.

     "AH, GOD," he yelled, cursing loudly and the car jolted multiple times. Eric sent a quick glance out the window to see crimson blood spattering the glass.

     All three cars spun to a stop by the side of the road, and the passengers all pushed out at once. Aaron slammed the seat in front of the pair forward the second Rosita had exited the car, and the two hopped out.

     Roamers were spilling out of the trees and into the road. Rick had his hand in his hands, gun cradled in one of them. He was mumbling to himself-- he was thinking.

     Rick's head snapped up. "Alright, Glenn, Carol, Tara, Abraham, Rosita, you take that side!" Rick gestured to his right. "Tobin, Spencer, Eugene, Denise, Jessie, the left!" He yelled, gesturing to his other side. They shuffled into place. "Aaron, Daryl, Sasha, take the back! Michonne and I take front! Ron, Sam, Eric, Carl, Judith, Deanna, and Maggie, middle!" Aaron shot a glance at Eric, who was frowning, but did as he was told.

     Aaron processed information quickly, and was able to comprehend Rick's battle plan: leaders in the front, outcasts in the back, right push- strongest people on the right, which meant that's the way they would push- left defense, and in the middle were the weakened in any way.

     "Move right!!" Rick bellowed as the roamers got close enough to strike.

     Rosita was the first to strike- then the rest of the right line began. Aaron glanced at Daryl, who was standing beside him, wary eyes swiveling in all directions. A roamer wandered over towards the backside, then more followed. Aaron pulled out his machete, and began slashing at the closest walker. His blade sank into the roamer's head, blood spattering his flannel shirt. Daryl held two knives in his hands, both glimmering with scarlet blood.

     "Move on!" Rick hollered over the noise. Now the group was entirely surrounded, all sides of the group slashing at walkers as they got close. Carl, Eric, and Maggie held up knives cautiously as they moved along.

     Aaron moved to stab a roamer, but his hand slipped. The roamer stumbled to the side, and grasped Sasha's arm. Before the thin woman could whirl around and sink her blade into the walker's head, it sunk it's teeth into the soft flesh of her arm. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, and pulled her arm away violently, but another roamer was already on her, tearing into her throat and her stomach as she howled in pain.      

     "MOVE ON," Rick screamed over the chaos. Aaron's eyes were wide with horror as the thin woman was torn apart in front of him. _And it was his fault._

     The group pressed on, making impressive ground. All outside survivors were fighting- even Eugene and Denise. A roamer approached Spencer, it's eyes hollowed out and it's stomach torn. The dark haired man froze, staring at the figure looming before him. It lunged and bit into the man's neck, blood spurting from everywhere.

     During the commotion, another walker managed to slip by the barrier and into the weaker territories. Carl lifted his knife to take the roamer down, but was knocked to the ground by Ron in his stumble away. The freckled teen's knife lay just out of reach, and the roamer advanced on Carl and his baby sister. It grabbed hold of Judith, and tore into her soft flesh as she shrieked.

     A knife swung into the picture, and punctured the walker's head swiftly. Jessie.  

     By now, Judith had stopped her crying- and her breathing. Tears welled in Carl's eyes as he pushed himself to his feet, and willed himself to keep moving on.

     Spencer stabbed the roamer who had bitten him in the head punctually. He then glanced at the rest of the group quickly.  

     "You all deserve to live," he whispered to Jessie before throwing himself at the nearest walkers, his body a wall holding back more than five of them. They sunk their teeth into him, and blood stained Spencer's clothes as he wailed in agony.    The left side of fighters used all of their willpower to tear their eyes off of the gory sight, and stay defending themselves and the weak.

     Survivors on the right side held up well, slashing and stabbing effectively. Raindrops began spattering down upon the group as they attacked. A few fighters swore mentally.

     Abraham, while lunging at a walker, accidentally sliced his own hand. Blood trickled down his muscular arm as he swore with vulgar language.

     Rosita moved to take the walker closest to him as help when a blow from behind sent her sprawled on the bloody ground.

     "ROSITA!" Abraham yelled-- in the thick mass of roamers, he couldn't see the fallen woman. Rosita made to get to her feet, but a weight pressed her to the ground, and snarling sounded in her ear. She writhed under the walker, throwing punches and sending kicks-- all her struggles in vain.

     The walker bearing down on Rosita was the last Abraham saw, and her cries filled the night with a countless number more of pain.

     Ron whirled his glance around to look at who he had just bumped into-- it was Tobin, who sent a kick back. The teen had now knocked into three people- Carl, Rosita, and Tobin. He frantically scanned the crowd of roamers outside his people. As they inched away from the road, the herd of roamers grew thinner.

     The swishing and clinging of knives filled the night, the coppery smell of blood overwhelming his senses. He shot a quick glance to the man standing beside him-- the ginger, Eric-- who was intently focused on the gaps between people, and the brunette woman, Maggie. She had a rather noticeable baby bump now, and obviously had some trouble getting around.

     "STOP MOVING! TAKE THE REST DOWN HERE," Rick bellowed, and the group obeyed.

     A roamer broke through the space between Denise and Eugene, heading straight for Maggie. Eric gathered up his strength and thrust his arms forward, effectively stabbing the roamer dead. When he pulled the knife out, scarlet blood sprayed his clothes and face. Eric spun around, looking for anymore direct threats. All he saw was Sam, desperately clutching his brother's hand, being ripped to pieces and consumed.

     Shock gripped the ginger man as he stared at the gruesome scene. It was Tobin who took down the attacking roamer, throwing the decayed body to the ground.

     Eric looked around once more, and this time, he saw no walkers. The whole group began to let their guard down, and let their emotions take control. Eric stood in shock, Sam's small body laying on the ground near him, torn into bits and drenched in blood.

     The red haired man started when a figure coming from behind wrapped two strong arms around him. He spun his head around and saw Aaron's soothing face.

     "Hey, it's okay, I've got you now. Shh," he cooed to Eric softly, who went limp in Aaron's grasp. It was completely the brunet's responsibility to keep Eric upright in just a few seconds, and Aaron did a pretty good job at it. He anchored his muscular arms under his partner's armpits, and held Eric close to his own chest.

     Rick stepped forward. "F-follow me..."


	7. Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel: Forgein-- to be posted soon

     The shaken survivors staggered hastily up a gravel road that Aaron recognized. The brunette had scooped up Eric in his arms, and was carrying him gently. At last, the company came to a small wooden barn. Rick and Michonne entered first, knives up.

     After a few minutes, Michonne returned, and waved them all inside.

     The rainstorm had gotten considerably worse, wind whistling in the survivors' ears and thick raindrops splashing in their eyes.

     Aaron and Eric were the last people to get inside the barn, save Daryl, who always hung back anyways. The interior was dry and hay strewn.

     Aaron carried his partner to a dark corner of the building, and settled him down in a clump of warm hay in an upright sitting position. It hurt Aaron's heart to see Eric like this-- clothes, walking boot, and pale skin soaked in blood, a haunted expression on his face, rainwater soaking his body and forcing his hair flat against his head.

     "Eric?" The former recruiter asked gently. Eric pinned Aaron with those warm, coffee brown-amber eyes. The brunet's heart melted for the other man, and his pulse started up faster again. In that moment, Aaron didn't care that it was his fault that someone was dead, that Rick was yelling at Ron, even that Tobin sat nearby.

     He leaned forward and kissed Eric, eyes closing slowly. The ginger haired man tasted of sugar, and of warmth, and of blood. Aaron moved closer to the other man until their chests were pressed together, his rough lips moving over Eric's soft ones in a deep, passionate embrace. Aaron's calloused hands moved up to Eric's head, and he wound his fingers in his lover's soaked ginger hair. As Aaron turned his head for another angle, his and Eric's noses connected, sending shockwaves through both of their bodies. Eric rested his hands on Aaron's waist, pulling him in even closer yet. The brunet could feel his partner's gingery eyelashes brushing against his cheeks as the kiss deepened. Aaron moaned quietly, a shiver running down his spine. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears, and Eric's ragged breathing. Aaron slid his hands down to his boyfriend's rapidly moving chest, and at long last, pulled his lips off of Eric's.

     The kiss ended with the quiet clicking sound of two lips parting, and Aaron opened his eyes. His face was inches from his partner's. Eric's pale face was flushed a deep pink, lips slightly swollen from the irritation. _He's so handsome, so perfect,_ Aaron thought as he settled himself into the hay next to Eric, pulling his back to the brunette's chest. Aaron reached a hand over the ginger's body, and searched for Eric's hand. Eric clasped hands with his partner, settling his back farther into Aaron's arms and closing his eyes.

     "Aaron," he whispered, inaudible to anyone else.

     "Yea?"

     "I think I'm in love with you." This made Aaron grin.

     "Really?" He inquired, smiling into Eric's neck.

     "Yea." Aaron spun Eric so they were face to face, foreheads connected.

     "Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered to his sweet ginger.

     "Hm?"

     "I'm in love with you too." And in that moment, nothing else mattered in the whole world, but Eric's beautiful, heart-alighting smile.


End file.
